


Caught in a Spider's Web

by MTL17



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha tries to teach Darcy the art of self-rescuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It wasn't the first time Darcy Lewis had found herself in a uncomfortable/compromising position. It was however the first time her hands had been tied high above her head, causing her to almost stand on her tiptoes while the most beautiful woman she'd ever met stood on hers to secure the ropes. And don't get Darcy wrong, if this little training session could lead to her joining a real-life spy organisation she'd pretty much do anything to achieve that as that had been a dream of hers since pretty much childhood, and to be fair Thor had totally right about this being 'prudent information to have', but with Natasha Romanoff as her instructor, the redhead's glorious tits currently directly in her face... Oh Darcy was so totally going to fail this little test.

Finally stepping back Natasha asked, "How's that?"

"Tight." Darcy said, "Too tight! Owww, owww, owww!"

"It's looser than the last one." Natasha said dryly, then before Darcy could say anything added, "If I make it any looser there wouldn't be any point. Now come on, give this a try. I believe in you."

Given the lack of enthusiasm with the last few words Darcy didn't find them very encouraging. Given the playful smirk on Natasha's face she got the idea that it wasn't supposed to be, The Black Widow proving that despite popular belief she did have a sense of humour. It was just kind of twisted. Not that Darcy really minded. In fact she really liked it, which was kind of the problem.

Also that smirk. That smirk was a huge problem for Darcy, as even though it was brief it lit up Natasha's face like a Christmas tree, the combination of that and the little sparkle in the deadly assassin's eyes causing an unwelcome spark of excitement to slide through the brunette's body. Not that Darcy had any problem with admitting she got hot and wet for the ladies, but when a chick has got a codename like The Black Widow you better think twice before you start flirting with her, regardless of how mind numbingly hot she was.

And make no mistake, Natasha Romanoff was hot. As in, if you looked up hot in a dictionary, there'd probably be a picture of this goddess under the definition. Or not, considering she was a spy and all, but the point was Natasha was the type of girl which made Darcy go tongue tied and was completely incapable of thinking things through, hence how she ended up in this mess.

"Miss Lewis." Natasha repeated in a tone she was sure would get the other girl's attention.

She was right, "Wha, what?"

"Are you ready to start your escape?" Natasha repeated in a calmer tone given now Darcy was looking at her with clear focus in her eyes.

"Erm... sure?" Darcy replied.

It wasn't supposed to sound like a question, and the fact that it did clearly angered this dangerous woman so needless to say Darcy was in a hurry to show off what she had learned and hopefully impress the beautiful redhead. Unfortunately she hadn't learned anything, because Natasha's glorious tits had been practically eyelevel the entire time, the to be fare rather complicated art of escaping restraints falling on deaf ears as Darcy practised the art of trying to make it look like she was paying attention. That was something she mastered while interning for Jane Foster, but boy was that particular skill biting her in the ass like never before right now.

Natasha smirked as the busty brunette squirmed helplessly before her like a, and it pained her too have to even make this comparison silently to herself, but it was like a fly caught in a spider's web. That was just the perfect analogy for this scenario, especially considering Natasha was eager to devour the tasty morsel in front of her. Figuratively speaking, of course.

Before Natasha could get lost in the all too appropriate analogy Darcy's body went limp and the intern huffed, "You could've started off by giving me something easy."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "This IS easy."

"Really?" Darcy questioned the other woman in disbelief, and then after she got a blank stare for her trouble added, "Oh man, I'd hate to see what you consider hard."

With a gentle smirk Natasha questioned, "Would you?"

Darcy just gulped in response, her nervousness almost so painful it hurt Natasha. Perhaps she had miscalculated and was moments away from the humiliation of her first rejection, Natasha almost worried for a moment until her eyes travel down to Darcy's amazing tits. Then a smile briefly crossed Natasha's face, before she faked a stern, almost angry look.

"I don't think you're taking this very seriously Miss Lewis." Natasha grumbled, "And SHIELD is no place for someone who is incapable of concentrating on the task at hand, or learning basic survival techniques. Do you know how frequently people close to important assets are kidnapped? It is almost inevitable someone far less accommodating than me will tie you up against your will, and what I'm teaching you now might save your life and prevent the endangerment of all those you hold dear, and you're not even trying."

"I AM!" Darcy protested, then added in a much softer tone when she remembered who she was talking too, "I am trying and I am taking this seriously."

"Then prove it. Repeat what I just told you about escaping captivity." Natasha challenged, trying not to smile as Darcy lowered her head and looked embarrassed, "It doesn't have to be word for word, just give me the gist of it. Well... don't you have something to say? Anything? The slightest clue? Oh Miss Lewis, that is very disappointing. But I wonder, what has you so distracted? And what exactly is this?"

Without any further warning Natasha grabbed onto Darcy's rock hard nipples which had been poking through her shirt, the redhead cruelly twisting them before massaging the momentary pain away, thus making the busty brunette cry out loudly in surprise and then moan happily in pleasure. Which in turn made Natasha grin again, the spy waiting for the other woman to look her in the eye again, which seem to take an eternity. Natasha almost gave up, but the look on Darcy's face when she did look up was so worth it.

"I think we found the problem, haven't we Miss Lewis? You're aroused. That's why you weren't listening to me earlier. But tell me, is it the bondage which has you so aroused... or me?" Natasha practically purred as she asked a question she already knew the answer too.

Darcy didn't disappoint, the poor girl gulping softly before whispering, "Both."

"I see." Natasha smiled wickedly, "Well Miss Lewis, I must say... I knew there was a reason I liked you."

The poor girl almost looked surprised, but she should have been expecting this. Maybe, somehow, she hadn't. Natasha hadn't been exactly subtle with her intentions, but she hadn't out right said anything that would get her into trouble if some miracle occurred and she had misread the signals she had received from this girl. So, just to make everything perfectly clear, she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Darcy's. She gave the other woman plenty of time to protest, but all Darcy did was closed her eyes and lean in as much as she could so she was meeting Natasha halfway, The Widow grinning as her very willing victim welcomed her lips with her own.

Darcy considered herself a good kisser. She had plenty of practice kissing girls and guys, nervous newbies and experienced tongue duellers, drunken mistakes and stone cold sober encounters which more often than not she regretted just as much, and Natasha Romanoff put them all to shame. Hell, she puts HER to shame, Natasha not just better than anybody she'd ever kissed but so much better than Darcy herself she felt like a complete novice as she tried to move her mouth and tongue against this goddess.

It was embarrassing how inadequate she felt, but it was also an incredible turn on, and considering Darcy was currently tied up and at the mercy of the dangerous super spy that was really saying something. And just when Darcy didn't think she could get anymore hot and wet Natasha pulled back, momentarily giving her some much needed air before the redhead once again stole her breath, this time with just a lascivious gaze followed by a wickedly sinister smirk.

Then Natasha leaned in and whispered, "If you want me to stop, just say so?"

Against her better judgement Darcy couldn't help but quip, "What, no safety word?"

Pulling back and smirking Natasha asked, "Would you like one?"

Darcy gulped, "Well, I've never really done the whole BDSM thing before... but I'm up for it. If, if that's what you want."

"Oh Miss Lewis, I like you more and more by the second." Natasha purred before giving Darcy another kiss which was equally breath taking even though it lasted a few seconds, then the redhead broke away again and suggested, "How about yellow or mercy if you want me to slow down, red if you want me to stop? As I understand that's the norm in these types of situations."

"I, I think so." Darcy agreed before further clarifying, "I mean yeah, yes... those sound like good, solid safe words."

"Good." Natasha purred, before twisting Darcy's nipples so hard she made the brunette cry out. Noticeably, she didn't use her safe word, Natasha enjoying that fact for a few moments before adding, "Although if it's an authentic BDSM experience you want to try, surely you should be calling me Mistress?"

"Yes Mistress! Sorry Mistress! I'm so, so sorry... Mistress Romanoff? AH!" Darcy first squeaked and then cried out as Natasha twisted her nipples through her clothes again and then delivered a few hard slaps to her tits before suddenly switching to massaging them.

Natasha enjoyed the feeling of Darcy's breasts in her hand, and the sound of the other woman's moans for a few long seconds, then casually murmured, "You have wasted my time and endangered your own life and those of your friends by not listening to me. For that you shall be punished. But for now, I wish to just enjoy your body. Do you have any objection to that?"

Darcy quickly shook her head and then moaned again as Natasha went back to playing with her glorious boobs with those ridiculously skilled hands, Darcy practically faint with the idea would happen when these hand started touching that flesh, considering it felt so good right now and all. She also wondered what Natasha's lips and tongue could do to her if they moved lower, Darcy getting somewhat of a preview of this when the redhead lowered her mouth to her neck and started kissing, sucking and occasionally licking the soft flesh she found there.

This went on for what felt like an eternity until Darcy whimpered, "Mercy, yellow, whatever, mmmmmm, just fuck me already! Ooooooooohhhhhhh Goooooodddddd, please Mistress make me cum! Fuck me and make me cum! Ah shit, please Mistress, mmmmmmm, I don't care how... oh God."

Suddenly one of Natasha's hand such a moving lower, sliding down Darcy's stomach to slip into the short skirt she was wearing, and more importantly slip into her underwear so a few incredibly skilled fingers could start rubbing her pussy lips and massage her clit in a way which made Darcy feel like she was going to cum any second. Sadly Natasha only seemed interested in bringing her to the edge, Darcy moments away from begging the other woman to push a finger inside her or something, which was surely all it would take to get the job done, when the deadly Black Widow suddenly pulled her lips away from her neck and gave her the type of look which seemed to confirm all the stories about her were true.

"Do you think you deserve to cum Miss Lewis?" Natasha asked sharply.

Darcy wanted to say yes, but instead gulped and replied, "N, no? I mean, no Mistress."

Natasha just stared at Darcy for a few moments, then the redhead calmly said, "Correct, you don't deserve to cum, because you haven't earned it yet. But don't worry Miss Lewis, I'm going to give you the chance to earn your orgasm."

*

It only took a few moments for Natasha to untie Darcy and then handcuff the brunette's hands behind her back, the redhead having to almost literally bite her tongue to prevent saying something which could potentially spoil the fun. After all, although Darcy was trying her best to hide it Natasha could clearly see she was super nervous, and as much as the widow wanted to start spanking the big, beautiful booty she had been lusting over ever since she had met this young intern she had to do something to relax her first. Luckily she had something in mind which would be very pleasurable for them both.

"Get on your knees." Natasha ordered, in a calm but forceful tone.

Darcy gulped adorably and then did as she was told, slowly and awkwardly lowering herself down onto her knees in front of The Black Widow. This made Natasha smile with a mixture of joyful delight and burning lust, then again with the intention of putting Darcy at ease she began to slowly strip off her cat-suit. It wasn't easy to take off at the best of times, and it was somewhat challenging to make it sexy throughout, but from the look in Darcy's eyes she succeeded with flying colours, that look only becoming more blatant when Natasha was down to her underwear. At least that was easy to make erotic.

"Have you been with another woman before Miss Lewis?" Natasha asked as she slowly removed her bra.

"Ye, yes. I mean yes Mistress." Darcy croaked, "And, and you can call me Darcy. Miss Lewis seems informal seeing as we're about to fuck and all."

"Oh believe me, I will call you whatever I want, whenever I want... Darcy." Natasha said in a somewhat menacing tone she removed her thong, "But I'm glad you have previous experience with women, because it means you should be able to escape from those handcuffs while you're licking my pussy. I did already show you how, and if you succeed not only will you be able to use your fingers on me but I'll make sure you cum shortly afterwards."

The very deliberate pause after that sentence made Darcy nervous, "And if I fail?"

Natasha smiled softly, "Then I'll have to spank you."

Darcy gulped, "I'll try my best."

"Good." Natasha smiled, grabbing Darcy by the hair and pushing her face first into her pussy, "But make sure you make it seem like your entire focus is my cunt because, oooooooooh Goooooodddddd, yes that's it, just like that, make me believe all you want to do is please me. Mmmmmm, act like I'm your only hope of survival, when deep down knowing you have to rely on yourself. You have to get out of those cuffs without me knowing about it. Oh, oh, oh, oh or at least without doing anything without alerting the average guard to your true intentions, and then when your hands are free, mmmmmm, you can strike. Ohhhhhhhh, just, oooooooohhhhhhh, just make sure your target is too distracted to notice what you're really doing."

Natasha knew she was pushing her current target, far more than she usually would if this was an official assignment, but it wasn't. Trying to teach Darcy to handle herself was a favoured to Thor, and while she still didn't want to ruin this very enjoyable seduction she couldn't resist. Besides, it let Darcy know what was going to happen to her, because Natasha doubted very much she would be able to get out of those handcuffs on the first attempt. Which was more than ok, because it would give Natasha a semi-decent excuse to spank that big butt, and Darcy's tongue would be more than enough to make her cum.

That talented little muscle was doing such a good job of lapping away at her cunt that Natasha almost didn't notice Darcy trying to wriggle out of her handcuffs, the redhead sure that the average henchman would be far too lost in receiving head to spare a glance to were the brunette's hands were wriggling so adorably. The last time Natasha had been in Darcy's position, which was a very long time ago now, she had been secured in far more tight, heavy metal chains, and while that memory wasn't exactly pleasant she had far more experience being the one receiving the head while her latest conquest struggle to please her while trying to free themselves, and oh how Darcy was pleasing her right now.

It was hard for Darcy to imagine the mighty Black Widow in this position for real but it was definitely a huge turn on which only pushed her to give more thorough licks to Natasha's pussy. Not that she really needed it because the redhead was particularly delicious, Darcy softly moaning the first time that heavenly flavour hit her taste buds and still moaning several minutes later once she settled into a steady rhythm, licking from the very bottom of Natasha's twat all the way to the top where she lingered on the other woman's clit.

Which in turn made Natasha consistently moan loudly in pleasure, Darcy pleasantly surprised that The Black Widow was being so responsive. She had seemed so cold and no-nonsense that Darcy had worried it would be like going down on a sex doll, but her experienced tongue seemed to be making the icy Black Widow melt. Which honestly was maybe the biggest ego boost of Darcy's life, which might have sounded kind of sad on the surface but Darcy was convinced this was a real achievement. It felt like it anyway.

After all Darcy was still very new to the whole Gods/aliens/spies/apocalypses/whatever part of the world which was up until recently hidden from regular folks, and although she had known virtually nothing about Natasha Romanoff upon meeting her for the first time the moment she saw the stunning redhead she knew this was a dangerous woman who could wipe the floor with her and every single other person in the room at the time, which had been full of SHIELD Agents. Since then she heard all sorts of stories about the woman with the codename The Black Widow, all of the stories making her seem more deadly, cool and powerful, and now this goddess was writhing on her tongue.

She, insignificant little intern Darcy Lewis, was making the mighty Black Widow quiver and moan with just the use of her tongue, which did wonders for the brunette's ego. Which was a good thing because that ego had been severely damaged from acting like a lovesick teenager whenever this gorgeous woman was around, Darcy proving to Natasha she wasn't some useless moron because while she might not be a fighter, or even someone who could rescue herself, she had mad skills when it came to eating pussy.

Honestly it was a little frustrating that she couldn't 'save herself' by getting out of the handcuffs, and she swore she almost recalled how to do it, but it wasn't like Darcy could be possibly expected to when she had such a yummy treat in front of her. Besides, she had never been spanked before, and as long as Natasha didn't get too rough with her it might be fun. After all being totally at the intimidating Black Widow's mercy made Darcy think she was going to cum just from licking Natasha's delicious cunt, the intern helping the spy push her deeper into the yummy treat in front of her so she could get more of the juice she was beginning to crave.

What could have been minutes or hours later Natasha finally tightened her grip on Darcy's hair and frantically growled, "More, mmmmmmmmm, give me more. I want those sultry lips wrapped around my cunt, oh, sucking the juices from me, mmmmmmm, make sure you can swallow as much of my cum and pussy cream as you can, ooooooooh, be my little cum slut, mmmmmm, my pussy juice whore, ohhhhhhhh, Miss Lewis, ooooooohhhhhhh, Darcy, eat me! Eat my pussy! Suck that cunt you beautiful woman! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, tongue me, tongue me now! Stick your tongue inside me and fuck me with it! Tongue fuck me like a little dyke slut ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeessssssssss!"

Being called beautiful made Darcy blush. She wasn't super arrogant, but she was totally aware she had a rocking bod which men and women alike wanted to fuck, but she felt inadequate in just about every way standing next to the definition of true beauty which was Natasha Romanoff. She didn't even compare to this woman, and she was calling her beautiful. Now that was an ego boost. Of course Natasha could have been just telling her what she wanted to hear, but chances are the superspy knew she wouldn't have to resort to such measures. All she had to do was ask.

Indeed Darcy wasted no time in wrapping her lips around Natasha's pussy lips and greedily sucking on that lovely little hole which promptly fed her the yummiest cream she had ever tasted. Sure, she had been tasting plenty before on her tongue, but now Natasha's pussy juice pretty much flow directly into Darcy's mouth and down her throat. And then when Natasha asked for her tongue Darcy immediately gave it to her, plunging it as deep as it would go into the mighty spy and beginning to fuck her with it.

Darcy grinned into her tasty treat as Natasha tensed up, seemingly trying to prevent herself from cumming too quickly. Well too bad for her, because Darcy wanted the other girl's cum. It practically felt like she needed it, Darcy hammering her tongue in and out of Natasha's cunt relentlessly, curling it inside her every other time to make sure she was regularly hitting the redhead's G-spot. Darcy was surprised it took longer than with every other woman she'd been with, but eventually her mouth was filled with liquid which was somehow even more delicious than Natasha's regular pussy cream, that heavenly flavour driving the poor brunette absolutely berserk.

From the way she acted around her Natasha had been expecting Thor's girlfriend's assistant to be a good little pussy pleaser but unlike nearly every woman she had seduced she was sure there was nothing she could teach Darcy about eating pussy because this wonderful little intern was already an expert at it. In fact Natasha came so hard on Darcy's tongue she became completely unaware of her surroundings, which was unusual and an extremely dangerous occurrence for The Black Widow.

It wasn't a simple matter of pride, Natasha's life and often the lives of others depending on her being self-aware at all times, even during intimate moments such as sex. After all, they might be currently high in the sky and surrounded by SHIELD Agents, but Natasha had learned a long time ago that she could only really rely on herself, because even if other people had the best intentions sometimes they could be caught completely by surprise. Like right now for example as Natasha found herself screaming and writhing from an extra hard orgasm.

Wanting to maintain her pleasure Natasha dug her nails into Darcy's scalp and forced the other woman's face as deep into her pussy as it would go, only pulling back every so often so she could guarantee that the girl she was supposed to be protecting wouldn't suffocate from being smothered by her spasming cunt. She also grinded herself against the other woman's pretty face, again making sure she didn't push Darcy any further than she thought she could handle, but still allowing her to enhance the climaxes which were rushing through her body.

To her delight Darcy didn't complain or go limp in fear. No, she eagerly continued tongue fucking Natasha and swallowing her girl cum until the spy was concerned she wouldn't have the energy for anything else, at which point she did pull Darcy back. She smiled while doing it because Darcy seemed reluctant to leave her pussy, and then the busty brunette looked up at her with this wicked grin of smug satisfaction, something which most Agents of SHIELD wouldn't have the guts to do within her presence, let alone after such an act. God it made Natasha horny.

As she smiled down at the other woman Natasha made it obvious that she looked behind Darcy at her still handcuffed wrists and murmured, "It looks like you failed me Darcy."

"Sorry Mistress." Darcy panted, in no way sounding apologetic.

"I suppose I could give you another chance." Natasha murmured casually, enjoying the look of hopefulness on Darcy's face before she added, "Tell me Darcy, have you ever eaten ass before?"

Darcy's eyes went wide, "N, no Mistress."

"Well, you don't have too." Natasha promised, as she slowly turned around so that her luscious ass was pretty much directly in Darcy's face, "We can skip straight to your punishment if you want, but I do so love getting my ass licked, and if you do a good job at the very least I will try and take it easy on you when I bend you over and spank that big fat ass of yours."

Even though she could tell she was being manipulated Darcy softly replied, "I'll try my best."

"Good." Natasha smiled, shoving Darcy face first into her ass, "Start by kissing the cheeks and then work your way up to licking my ass hole. Come on, don't be shy, I'm sure mmmmmmmmm, yes that's it Darcy, lick my ass, ooooooh good girl. That's a very, very good girl."

Being praised by The Black Widow was incredibly thrilling so it kind of made up for the unusual request. Also Darcy was nervous about receiving her first spanking from a superspy who could probably kill her with her pinky finger, so if this could convinced Natasha to give her a playful ass slapping as opposed to a brutal butt beating so be it. Plus while Darcy would have never thought to do this she had to admit puckering up and literally kissing someone's ass made her quiver with a submissive thrill the likes of which she'd never truly experienced before.

That she was still basically helpless with her hands cuffed behind her back only made that thrill extra sweet, Darcy having completely given up on getting out of them at this point in favour of pleasuring this goddess of a woman with her mouth and tongue. In fact all things considered she was surprised she even spent so long trying. After all eating Natasha's pussy was pure heaven, and this new kinky act really wasn't so bad.

It wasn't like she was kissing some guy's hairy ass, and Natasha let her go at her own pace which meant she had plenty of time to literally explore the redhead's gloriously round butt, kissing just about every inch of it before finally slipping her face in between Natasha's cheeks, the spy nice enough to spread one of them with her free hand so that Darcy would have all the access she needed to the SHIELD Agent's back hole. That hole looked clean and actually kind of pretty, especially as Darcy could see some girl cum which had escaped her mouth and trickle down into that pretty little crack.

Very much wanting to get that spot she missed Darcy leaned in to lick up the yummy juice and then just kept licking, sliding her tongue over Natasha's ass hole for what felt like a blissful eternity. It wasn't half as nice as licking pussy but again it was a submissive thrill, and honestly even if it wasn't Darcy could have been happy with just making this beautiful woman moan happily for her. Of course inevitably a goddess such as this wanted more, Darcy listening carefully to the demands and eagerly following them to attempt to please this gorgeous superspy.

"MMMMMmmmmm harder! Lick me harder, faster, mmmmmm, and as deep as you can into that little ass hole!" Natasha ordered, grinding herself back against Darcy's tongue, "Oooooooooh yes, tongue my ass hole just like that, mmmmmmmmm, rim me you ass licking slut, ohhhhhhhhh rim me! Rim me! Ooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd Darcy, try and shove your tongue in my ass! Mmmmmmmmmm, get your wonderful little tongue up my ass and I'll go easy on you when I spank that big booty of yours. Oooooooohhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssss, tongue fuck my ass you little ass licker, mmmmmmmm, my little ass licker, oh Darcy, be my good little ass licker and rim me gooooooooddddddddd oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss!"

Natasha loved to talk dirty but that was a bit much for her. She only did it because Darcy had a foul mouth on her and that she correctly guessed it would help motivate the other girl into giving her a really thorough rim job. Also when someone was doing something for the first time clear instructions intended to help. And honestly, Natasha was just really enjoying herself.

Perhaps the biggest reason was because as much as she loved a good butt licking she was yet to cum just with somebody's tongue up her ass, and while Darcy was enthusiastic Natasha doubted that she would be the first one to make her do so. So she gave herself a helping hand, first figuratively and then pretty much literally, Natasha reaching down to rub her clit and then eventually slipping two fingers into her cunt to finish the job that Darcy had started.

It was nowhere near as satisfying as the orgasms that Darcy had given her while eating her pussy, but it was a very satisfying dessert to that gourmet meal. Also by the time she came on her fingers Darcy's pretty face was thoroughly buried in between her cheeks and the other girl's tongue was probably about as far up her butt as it could go, Natasha's ass clamping down on that wonderfully soft muscle as wonderful pleasure flooded her body.

When her orgasm was well and truly over she pulled Darcy's face out of her ass, turned round, bent down and kissed the other girl, tasting a bizarre combination of her cum, pussy juice and ass cream on Darcy's lips and tongue. Then after a few minutes of passionate kissing Natasha pushed the two fingers which she had just covered in her cum into her latest conquest's mouth, Darcy's eyes going wide as she recognised the flavour. Then of course Darcy cleaned those fingers with ravenous efficiency, the room filling with the sound of the brunette eagerly suckling on those digits.

Once they were clean Natasha smiled and said, "Now it's time for your punishment."

*

In what felt like the blink of an eye Darcy found herself naked and strapped down onto a table, ropes tying her hands and legs to each of the table legs with a few additional ropes over her body and sliding underneath the hardwood surface. She didn't see how anyone could get out of this, especially considering how tight Natasha secured the ropes, but Darcy suspected her Houdini lessons were over for today. All that remained was for Natasha to spank her ass and then hopefully fuck her again, and Darcy had less than zero problem with that.

Darcy hoped that the spanking would be short and enjoyable and the fucking would be soon and satisfying because her mouth and throat were all tingly from having Natasha's heavenly cum and cunt cream flowing through it, her belly felt warm and satisfied because of having all that yummy juice inside it and her pussy was practically burning with need. Need which only grew stronger as she dreamily licked her lips to get a little bit more of that juice, and then, oh then that goddess of a redhead came up behind her and pressed her still wet pussy into Darcy's ass.

After a little grinding Natasha leaned down so that her tits were pressed into Darcy's back and then she whispered, "I take it you've never been spanked before, correct?"

"Ye, yes Mistress." Darcy stammered nervously.

"Well, since it's your first time, and you did such a good job at eating my pussy and licking my ass I'll go easy on you." Natasha promised.

"Th, thank you Mistress." Darcy blushed.

The Black Widow then seemed to linger, like she was thinking of saying something else, or maybe she just liked gently grinding against Darcy. Darcy certainly liked it, although she could think of plenty of things she'd prefer. Before she could get lost in thinking about it Natasha pulled back and began groping her butt, caressing and squeezing the cheeks like a butcher with a piece of meat which made Darcy blush only slightly. She was proud of her curvy figure as she knew the effect it had on men and women alike, but she had her moments where she worried she was to curvy, particularly her fat ass a source of self-doubt and occasional self-loathing. Although right now Darcy only had to look over her shoulder to know that the perfect woman behind her very much approved of her big booty.

Suddenly that big booty received a hard slap, Darcy crying out in surprise, actually wondering for a moment what had happened. That made her feel very stupid as she had known what was coming, she just... didn't think it would hurt so much. Then Natasha gave her another, and another, and another, and if this was what The Black Widow considered taking it easy Darcy pitted the poor soul who wanted a feeling the full force of Natasha's might. Although, just as Darcy was about to beg for mercy she found her body reacting favourably to the treatment, that and she was scared of disappointing her Mistress convincing Darcy to hold her tongue.

Natasha was aware she still had to tread very carefully with the succulent prize in front of her, but Darcy wasn't exactly making it easy on her. For starters Darcy's big butt was clearly made to be spanked, those oh so spank-able little cheeks, or big cheeks as the case may be, jiggling like a plate of jelly with every little blow. Then there was the fact that Darcy's pale white skin bruised so easily, in this case turning pink quickly and easily under the force of the first handful of strikes, making it nearly impossible for Natasha to not spank Darcy harder. Best of all there were those little whimpers and cries that Darcy was letting out, each one like a electric shock of pure lust running through Natasha's body.

Despite the nearly overwhelming temptation though Natasha kept her cool, calmly restricting herself to only issue mild strokes every so often, giving Darcy plenty of time to recover in between each strike. When Darcy offered up no form of complaint, and the temptation to see if she could make that fat butt turn red for her became too great, Natasha did increase the frequency of the blows, sometimes giving Darcy several in one go before returning to the infrequent strikes she had been dishing out before. She also increased the force ever so slightly, but not by much.

Sure enough this caused Darcy's supersensitive flesh to turn red. It was a very light shade of red, but it still made Natasha's pussy burn with the thought of using her full strength or maybe even a paddle or a whip on this luscious piece of meat. Then she thought about doing the same thing to Darcy's massive tits, and Natasha quickly had to banish those thoughts in case they became too overwhelming and she just had to try them, which might cost her another chance to play with the intern's delightful body.

It was also the reason she decided to stop the spanking entirely and concentrate on gently caressing Darcy's butt. She had done that throughout the spanking to help Darcy cope, but now the busty brunette's meaty cheeks were a pretty shade of red this was more about making her feel better, and if Natasha was honest with herself to get Darcy in the mood for what the spy felt like she needed to do next.

So after what felt like an hour of butt caressing Natasha softly asked, "When was the last time you were fucked in the ass?"

Darcy gulped, "I... I, I've never done that before."

Unable to hide her surprise Natasha questioned, "Really?"

"Uh-huh." Darcy confirmed before blushing, "But you can if you want."

"Really? How very generous of you." Natasha purred, stroking Darcy's big round ass, "I imagine many have asked, yes?"

"Yeah, but none of them were as hot as you." Darcy explained, again blushing.

Smirking again Natasha said, "How flattering... well I promise to take good care of this wonderful gift you've given me."

With that Natasha pulled away, leaving Darcy to strain her neck to watch as The Black Widow casually walk through her quarters and retrieved a couple of objects from her bedside table. Those objects turned out to be a large strap-on dildo which Natasha quickly attached around her waist before covering it with the other object, namely lubricant. She did this directly in front of Darcy, obviously giving her a chance to object, which left Darcy wondering whether she kept her mouth shut because she genuinely wanted this or because she was too afraid to argue with the menacing superspy.

Sure, Darcy would have liked a smaller dildo than the monster Natasha was currently jerking off like it was real, but chances are this WAS this intimidating woman's smallest strap-on, and complaining would just result in Natasha bringing out a bigger one. And in some weird way Darcy almost felt that a big cock suited the dangerous Black Widow... which was a really weird thing to think, Darcy blushing even more as Natasha flashed her a wicked grin and then walked around to her vulnerable backside again.

Momentarily Darcy flinched when Natasha gently grabbed her ass again, and then she forced herself to relax. After all when she had been originally finding out all she could about sex Darcy had been curious about anal, but was saving it for someone special/someone who could really make her feel like a submissive slut. The point was she knew relaxing was important, which was probably at least part of the reason why Natasha was able to slide a lube covered finger into Darcy's virgin ass with relative ease.

"Ooooooh Darcy, your ass really is virgin, isn't it?" Natasha mumbled mostly to herself in wonder as she revelled in the exquisite tightness around her finger.

"Did... did you think I was lying?" Darcy questioned weakly.

Having not expected a response, and barely even thought about her own question, Natasha blinked a few times and then smirked, "No, but... it almost seems a crime you let this ass go so long without being fucked. I mean just from the look of it, and the feel of it, your ass was clearly made to be pounded."

Darcy blushed furiously, "Erm... thanks?"

Darcy then moaned as Natasha started finger fucking her ass with slow and steady strokes, eventually beginning to twirl and curl that digit inside her bowels and then adding a second finger. It might have been because she was so very desperate to cum but Darcy found herself practically on the verge of orgasm just from this level of penetration, yet at the same time she was very glad Natasha had retrieved the strap-on because she totally wanted something bigger stretching her ass now.

As if reading her thoughts Natasha asked, "Are you ready to give me your anal cherry now Darcy?"

Considering there work currently two fingers up her butt Darcy wasn't so sure she was totally cherry back there anymore, but she was more than willing to tell The Black Widow whatever she wanted to hear, "Yes! Yes please, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Mmmmmm, fuck my virgin ass, oh please Mistress, take my anal cherry. Ooooooooh, I'm giving it to you, my ass is yours! Please take it Mistress, take my ass and make it yours! Ohhhhhhh Goooooddddd please just make me cum! I need to cum sooooooo bad, I don't care what you do to me, fuck me in the ass with whatever you want, treat me like a dirty slut and fuck whatever hole you want, mmmmmmm, fuck all my holes, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd just make me cum!"

Natasha was tempted to just wait around to listen to Darcy beg until she totally ran out of steam, but she was just as eager for the sodomy to get underway so with a few final hard thrusts she pulled her fingers out of Darcy's ass hole and then spread one of the brunette's large butt cheeks with one hand while she used the other to guide the tip of her strap-on against the other woman's virgin butt hole.

Natasha stared at that heavenly sight for several long seconds, savouring the succulent treat in front of her and committing it to her memory forever. Then as slowly and as gently as possible The Black Widow pushed forwards, taking Darcy's anal cherry with practised ease.

That first anal penetration inevitably cause Darcy to cry out, although Natasha was quite impressed at the extent in which the busty brunette was able to restrict the volume of her outburst and how quickly she was able to compose herself. It was more than many other stronger women in Darcy's position had been able to do, as was being able to keep a little dignity while having one's back passage invaded for the first time. Sure, there was still the occasional whimper, but it was impressive nevertheless.

Some would say Darcy gave up that tiny little piece of dignity when she started moaning in pleasure before Natasha's strap-on was even all the way inside her ass. Others would say Darcy lost it later when she clearly started to love being fucked in the ass or when she came from getting her butt pounded. Natasha disagreed as she personally believed there was no shame in taking pleasure from being on the receiving end of such an act. On the other hand Darcy was clearly the submissive one here, and while she may have been enjoying that submission it could not compare with the exquisite feeling of dominance Natasha was enjoying knowing that not only was she taking another woman's ass but she was the first to take it.

Throughout the sodomy that thought would echo throughout Natasha's mind, but never more so than when the redhead's thighs met the brunette's big juicy butt cheeks, announcing The Black Widow had stuffed every inch of her dildo into Darcy's now formally virgin ass.

Again Natasha paused to savour the moment before gently beginning to pump Darcy's big butt, those large cheeks jiggling against her thighs already while the amazing friction she was receiving caused the redhead to moan out, "Oh Darcy, your ass really is exquisite. I still can't believe no one has ever fucked this wonderful bottom before."

Finding herself blushing furiously Darcy stammered, "Well, you're kind of hard to say no too."

Smiling wickedly Natasha replied, "I'm flattered. And honoured to be given such a precious gift."

Again Darcy blushed, the powerful Black Widow once again reducing her to some lovesick teenager. It was all so embarrassing. Not the anal... well yeah, kind of the anal. After all it didn't feel exactly dignifying to have a massive dildo rearranging her insides but it felt good. Really, really good. Way too good to care about any lingering hang-ups about taking a cock up her butt, especially when Darcy had figured this would be something that she would try sooner or later out of curiosity anyway. And hey, she had the good fortune to end up bending over for a total top like The Black Widow. Ain't nothing wrong with that.

No, Darcy's problem was she was still blushing and acting all girly and not like her normal awesome self. That always seemed to be the case when Natasha was around. Darcy just couldn't help herself. The Black Widow was just so sexy. And powerful. And dominant. Now more than ever, the intimidating Black Widow somehow even more sexy, powerful and dominant now that she was pumping a huge strap-on dildo in and out of Darcy's ass hole, stretching that hole wide and making it feel oh so good.

Darcy wouldn't have figured it was possible for Natasha to be more sexy, powerful and dominant but she was so glad to be wrong. Even if she was totally embarrassing herself acting all girly and blushing, and letting out high pitched squeals, cries, and moans of pleasure like a shameless anal whore. And as Natasha relentlessly fucked her up the ass with slow, steady thrusts Darcy quickly found herself not caring so much about how much she was embarrassing herself. Eventually she didn't care at all. She couldn't. Not when it felt so good. It felt so good to have a dick in her ass.

Of course it wasn't just the dick, or the size of the cock rearranging her bowels, it was the person using that big dildo to fuck her ass. The most important thing was the skill behind the thrusts into her butt, The Black Widow showing off just what a skilled top she was by expertly fucking Darcy in the ass, easily loosening Darcy's rectum with those skilled thrusts so that any initial pain was quickly replaced by pleasure which only intensified until Darcy was desperate for more.

Eventually that need intensified so much Darcy found herself crying out, "Ooooooohhhhhhh fuck, fuck me, fuck my ass, ohhhhhhhhh God. Fuck me. Please fuck me. Oh God, harder, mmmmmmmm, fuck my ass harder. Pound my butt. Slam my big slutty ass and make it nice and loose. Oooooooh fuck, Natasha, shit, fuck me, oh fuck me. Ass fuck me like a little anal slut. Make me your anal slut. Mmmmmm fuck, make my slutty ass yours. Turn my butt hole into your personal fuck hole. Leave me tied up here forever so I can just be a fucking piece of meat you can use whenever you want. Ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkk, I want to be nothing but a fuck hole to you Natasha. I want to be The Black Widow's personal fuck hole."

"Are you sure about that?" Natasha smirked.

"Yeeeeeesssssss! I want to be your personal fuck hole! I want you to fuck me whenever you want!"

"I'll consider it." Natasha said finally beginning to pick up the pace.

"Please do. Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeee consider letting me be your fuck hole! Mmmmmm, make my butt your fuck hole. Ohhhhhhh Gawwwwwddddddd, make my slutty little ass hole The Black Widow's personal fuck hole." Darcy begged, becoming increasingly delirious as a result of Natasha beginning to butt fuck her harder, faster and if it was possible deeper, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, fuck me, fuck my ass, fuck it like the fuck hole it is! Mmmmmmm pound my fucking butt and make me your anal whore! Wreck my rectum and make me your ass slut. Ohhhhhh shit, aaaaaahhhhhhh fuck, fuck me, fuck my butt, butt fuck me and make me your bitch, oooooooohhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd I wanna be The Black Widow's bitch, I, mmmmmmm, I wanna aaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkkk!"

Darcy continued begging for as long as she could since her words seemed to be having the desired effect of enticing Natasha to fuck her ass harder, although those words became increasingly incoherent and eventually just dissolved into moans, whimpers, cries and screams of pleasure as The Black Widow proved herself as the dominant top Darcy had heard she was. Not that Darcy had doubted it for a second, especially considering everything Natasha had done to her already, but even considering everything she had heard and experienced so far this ass pounding was impressive.

Natasha had all made it seem so effortless, first taking Darcy's anal cherry in a way which minimised the pain to something barely noticeable most of the time, then the redhead had slowly sodomised what little pain and discomfort the brunette was feeling away and driving her insane with perverted desire until she was begging for a hard butt banging. And now Darcy was getting exactly what she wished for, The Black Widow beginning to show her full power and strength after a brief build-up period, Darcy screaming with joy as Natasha's thighs slammed into her meaty ass cheeks, those round globes jiggling helplessly under the force of the impact. It was so hard it was like she was being spanked, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh almost loud enough to drown out Darcy's squeals of pleasure. And that dildo, oh that big wonderful dildo was hammering into the deepest depths of Darcy's bowels with the force of a pile-driver, Darcy swearing that The Black Widow was going to ruin her rectum.

That last thought made Darcy blush. She imagined having to get anal reconstructive surgery, or perhaps even going into hospital to try and get it only for a doctor to tell her there was nothing that could be done. Jane too, Darcy going through the humiliation of showing her boss her gaping ass hole only for innocent little Jane Foster to blush and admit even with all her scientific knowledge there was nothing she could do. And it would be even worse when Tony said the same thing, after he stopped staring at her and/or laughing, he and Jane breaking it to Darcy that her butt had been forever ruined by Natasha's weapon of ass destruction and the hellacious rectum wrecking The Black Widow was now dishing out. And the thing which made Darcy blush the most was she thought it might be worth it. The pain and humiliation of finding out that her ass hole would never fully close again, and that she would never be able to sit down again, and that she would be walking funny for the rest of her life would all be totally worth it for the ecstasy she was currently feeling.

Just as the thought crossed her mind there was an explosion the likes of which Darcy had never experienced before. It started somewhere deep inside her pussy... or ass, or both, she wasn't sure but it didn't really matter because it was incredible. It was the most powerful climax she had ever experienced. As was the one that followed it, and the one after that, and the one after that. Things continued like that for what felt like an eternity as Darcy's body was continuously bombarded with orgasms, each one more powerful than the last, until she became a screaming mess of quivering flesh, helplessly writhing in her bounds as her big butt felt like it was literally ruined.

Natasha had been trained to hide her emotions, the discipline almost becoming like second nature to her. When she wasn't undercover she naturally shifted into this mode and as a result she had heard many people found her cold, but that's just because they didn't know her. People who knew her noted that when she was being tortured, or verbally sparring with a co-worker or superior, she often had little tells which were so subtle most people wouldn't notice. Right now her tell was anything but subtle as Natasha had a huge grin on her face as she continued sodomising the other woman.

In her defence it wasn't that big a grin. She had checked herself in the mirror plenty of times while butt fucking another woman to test this theory, Natasha was pretty sure this grin was no different to the others. Considering her normally reserved demeanour she had to admit it was rather striking. Although she had much more important things to worry about right now, like remembering to devote significant amount of her concentration checking that they remained alone. In Natasha's experience attacks often came at the most inconvenient times, although honestly she wouldn't have been surprised if it wasn't an attack which interrupted her but one of her fellow agents. Or Darcy's boss. Or, God forbid, an obnoxious billionaire playboy. The last one didn't bear thinking about, especially after the last time she'd been caught deep inside another field agent's ass.

Of course, it was difficult not to devote her full attention to the task at hand as Darcy's big beautiful bottom really was a luscious delicacy the likes of which Natasha had rarely sampled before. True, she had sodomised many, many women. In fact of her many kinks this was by far Natasha's favourite, nothing making her feel quite as powerful and dominant as butt fucking another woman. But Darcy's ass was perhaps the best Natasha has ever seen, certainly the best 'fat ass' that she ever had the pleasure of fucking, Natasha devoting as much of her attention as she dared to this masterpiece. Which was more than enough to not only make those big meaty cheeks jiggle gelatinously against her thighs, the sound almost deafening as Darcy's squeals of pleasure, but Natasha was effortlessly able to make Darcy's cum shoot out of her like a fountain.

Natasha had almost legendary stamina and she used every little bit of it, except a little for emergency fights, to pound Darcy's big bubble butt, holding back her own climaxes for as long as possible. When she did finally go over the edge the stimulator on her clit, the exquisite tightness of Darcy's ass, those big meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs, and the sheer joy of dominating another woman so completely made sure Natasha experienced multiple orgasms which were almost as powerful as the ones she was giving the brunette. Still the spy continued, helping both herself and Darcy to cum as much as possible without losing consciousness, Natasha finally stopping when it seemed like Darcy had nothing in the tank.

When she did Natasha was surprised just how tired she was. Apparently she had got more carried away with Darcy's big ass than she thought, not that anyone would blame her for doing so, but Natasha did feel an almost overwhelming need to sit down and relax. Luckily she had an easy cure for that, an evil smile crossing the Russian's face as she reached down, grabbed hold of Darcy's fat ass with both hands and spread her ass cheeks wide apart. She then suddenly pulled her hips backwards, removing the dildo from Darcy's bowels and allowing Natasha to admire her handiwork.

Like all women who had the privilege of being butt fucked by The Black Widow it didn't look like Darcy was going to forget her, not after Natasha had left the loudmouth brunette's butt hole gaping so widely. That poor little ass hole was so stretched and loose, Natasha able to see deep into Darcy's bowels thanks to that once virgin orifice which did indeed make a nice fuck hole, the redhead already making plans to use it again.

The Black Widow had a lot of bitches, and a lot of ass sluts for that matter, but ass fucking Darcy Lewis was so enjoyable she couldn't not add her to her collection. Especially when she was such a natural slut, Natasha imagining all the fun she was going to have with this curvy woman while she continued to stare at the ass hole she had just gaped, the redhead continuously pleased given Darcy's back hole continued to remain open with no signs of fixing itself. Oh yes, Darcy Lewis was going to make an excellent bitch. Although Natasha may just choose to use her exclusively as an ass whore given how much fun she'd had pounding her fat ass.

After staring at Darcy's gaping butt hole for about a minute or so Natasha decided to see just how much of an ass slut her new bitch was by slowly walking around to Darcy's front, pressing her fake cock against her bright red lips and firmly ordering, "Clean!"

To Natasha's delight Darcy didn't hesitate, the busty brunette immediately parting her lips and swallowing the head of the cock. She even moaned loudly as she tasted the deepest part of her bowels on that dick, Darcy showing signs that she was a true anal whore given the way she savoured that perverted flavour. Then Darcy confirmed she was an anal loving whore by beginning to eagerly bob her head back and forth as soon as she had done a proper job of cleaning the head of the dildo, the weaker woman even making loud slurping sounds just to make it crystal clear what she was doing.

"Mmmmmm, oh Darcy, that's it. Good girl." Natasha praised with an evil smirk on her face, "Suck that dick. Suck that dick that's just been deep inside your virgin ass you nasty little slut. You nasty little ass to mouth slut. Clean all of your slutty ass juice off my dick and maybe I'll use it on you again sometime."

Very much wanting to be butt fucked by The Black Widow again Darcy started sucking that cock harder and perhaps more importantly louder, putting on a real show for Natasha by putting her heart and soul into this blow job. It wasn't like Darcy had to try very hard, she was loving the taste of her own ass. She'd imagined herself doing this to please a guy and somewhat getting off on the perverseness of it, but Darcy never imagined she would actually like the taste itself this much. It wasn't as yummy as pussy, but it was good and Darcy couldn't get enough of it.

To make matters even more twisted Darcy quickly learned that the tip of the dildo which had been pounding away at the deepest part of her ass was the tastiest, that perverted information filling Darcy with some much-needed adrenaline to help her bob her head with the appropriate amount of enthusiasm and, after Natasha stepped forward a bit, allowed Darcy to start taking inch after inch down her throat until she was choking on the monster dick.

This prompted Natasha to step back a little bit but Darcy was just so desperate to prove herself worthy of being one of The Black Widow's bitches. That fuck had been so amazing that Darcy just couldn't bear imagining life without being Natasha's bitch, the terrifying thought pushing her to finally finish the job and skewer her mouth/throat with the entire length of the strap-on dildo which had just robbed her of her anal cherry.

After a few seconds of holding that pose Darcy started bobbing her head again, this time literally fucking her throat with that giant cock, making sure to suck just as thoroughly even though all of her ass cream was gone. After maybe a couple of minutes of this Darcy glanced upwards, hoping to see a look of approval on Natasha's face. She then thanked all the Gods she could think of including Thor that Natasha was smiling down at her, the redhead beginning to stroke her hair lovingly as a master would pet a puppy once it had correctly finished performing a trick.

"Oh Darcy, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." Natasha beamed, that smile and the look on the redhead's face making Darcy very happy to be caught in this spider's web.


End file.
